The Grinch (film)/Credits
Full credits for The Grinch. Logos Opening Universal Pictures presents A Chris Meledandri Production The Grinch Closing Directed by Scott Mosier Yarrow Cheney Produced by Chris Meledandri Janet Healy Screenplay by Michael LeSieur Tommy Swerdlow Based on the book "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!" by Dr. Seuss Benedict Cumberbatch Rashida Jones Kenan Thompson Cameron Seely with Angela Lansbury and Pharrell Williams Edited by Chris Cartagena Executive Producers Latifa Ouaou Audrey Geisel Chris Renaud Music by Danny Elfman Art Director Colin Stimpson Character Design Yarrow Cheney Eric Guillon Colin Stimpson Computer Graphics Supervisors Bruno Chauffard Laurent De la Chapelle Fabien Polack Associate Producer Robert Taylor Production Supervisor Delphine Le Roch Supervising Animators Hichem Arfaoui Pierre Avon Brecht Debaene Pierre-François Duhamel Supervising Animators Aymeric Palermo Ludovic Savonnière Emmanuel Vergne Animation Technical Supervisor Jean-Philippe Martins Crowd Supervisor Christèle Jolens Animation Fixing Supervisor Pierre-Baptisle Marty Head of Story Mark O'Hare Layout Cinematography Supervisor Guy-Laurent Homsy Technical Layout Supervisor Guy Paris Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Nicolas Brack Lighting & Compositing Co-Supervisors Julien Trouchet Damien Viatte Effects Supervisors Eric Carme Milo Riccarand Character Supervisors Set Supervisors Stereo Supervisor John RA Benson Stereo Compositing Supervisors Benoit Philippon Cloë Lesueur Head of Technology Bruno Mahé Pipeline Supervisor Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Supervising Technical Director Etienne Pêcheux Post Production Supervisor Jeannine Berger Illumination Mac Guff Senior Executive Jacques Bled Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Illumination Mac Guff Cast Additional Voices Lori Alan Carlos Alazraqui Doug Burch Catherine Cavadini Tucker Chandler Townsend Coleman Meilee Condron Abby Craden Brian Delaney John Demita Bill Farmer Aaron Fors Willow Geer Jess Harnell Barbara Harris Carter Hastings John Kassir Evan Kishiyama Danny Mann Jeremy Maxwell Scott Mosier Laraine Newman Dashiell Priestley Alex Puccinelli Emma Elizabeth Shannon Joel Swetow Mindy Sterling Tara Strong Regina Taufen Jim Ward Assistant Computer Graphics Supervisors 1st Assistant Editors Editorial Production Supervisors Story Artists Additional Story Artists Set Designers Colorists Additional Character Design Layout Artists Technical Layout Artists Character Animators Crowd Animators Animation Fixers Character Modeling Character Rigging Leads Character Rigging Character Surfacing Hair and Fur Department Artists Character Effects Set Up Character Effects Animators Sets and Props Modeling Sets and Props Surfacing Effects Animators Lead Lighting Artists Key Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Lead Compositing Artists Key Compositing Artists Compositing Artists Pipeline Technical Directors Technical Directors Information Technology Software Developers Accounting Department Recurring Managers Assistants to Chris Meledandri Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Digital Intermediate by EFILM Soundtrack on Columbia Records "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" Written by J. Fred Coots, Haven Gillespie Performed by Jackson 5 Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Feliz Navidad" Written & Performed by José Feliciano Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Christmas Is" Written by Darryl McDaniels, Joseph Simmons Performed by RUN-DMC Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Twelve Days of Christmas" Traditional Arranged by Ray Conniff Performed by Ray Conniff & Ray Conniff Singers Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch" Written by Albert Hague, Theodor S. Geisel Arranged by Danny Elfman Performed & Produced by Tyler, The Creator Tyler, The Creator appears courtesy of Columbia Records "Brazil" Written by Ary Barroso, S.K. Russell Performed by Geoff & Maria Muldaur Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Jingle Bells" Traditional "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" Traditional Arranged by Benjamin Bram, Mitchell Grassi, Scott Hoying, Avriel Kaplan, Kirstin Maldonado, Kevin Olusola Performed by Pentatonix Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Twelve Days of Christmas" Written by Frederic Austin Performed by The Spinners Courtesy of Warner Music U.K. Ltd. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "A Holly Jolly Christmas" Written by Johnny Marks "Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of...)" Written by Perez Prado, David Lubega, Christian Pletschacher Performed by Lou Bega Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment Germany GmbH By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "All by Myself" Written by Eric Carmen "O Christmas Tree" Traditional "Welcome Christmas" Written by Albert Hague, Theodor S. Geisel "Boogie" Written by Russell Boring, Matthew Champion, Romil Hemnani, Jabari Manwarring, Clifford Simpson, Dominique Simpson, Ameer Vann, William Wood Performed by Brockhampton Courtesy of Question Everything, Inc. "Christmas in Hollis" Written by Darryl McDaniels, Jason Mizell, Joseph Simmons Performed by RUN-DMC Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Run Rudolph Run" Written by Marvin Brodie, Johnny Marks Performed by The Brian Setzer Orchestra Courtesy of Surfdog Records "Silent Night" Traditional "Jingle Bells" Traditional Arranged by Brian Setzer Performed by The Brian Setzer Orchestra Courtesy of Surfdog Records "My Favorite Things" Written by Richard Rodgers, Oscar Hammerstein II Performed by The Supremes Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Zat You Santa Claus" Written by Jack Fox Performed by Buster Poindexter and His Banshees of Blue Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "The Christmas Song (Merry Christmas to You)" Written by Mel Torme, Robert Wells Performed by Nat King Cole Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "I Am the Grinch" Written, Performed & Produced by Tyler, The Creator String Arrangement by Danny Elfman Tyler, The Creator appears courtesy of Columbia Records "Deck the Halls" Traditional Arranged by Nat Tarnopol, Johnny Michaels Performed by Jackie Wilson Courtesy of Brunswick Records Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. With Thanks to Susan Brandt Frédérique Bredin Raphaël Keller Masakazu Kubo Valérie Lépine Françoise Pams Marc Tessier Karl Zobel and in memory of our dear friend Herb Cheyette In Memory of Boris Karloff This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. Copyright © 2018 Universal Studios All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Category:Credits